This invention pertains to partition wall systems and, more particularly, to an engagement assembly that couples a wall panel to the ceiling without piercing the ceiling itself. The engagement assembly may also provide a sound and light attenuation barrier. The present invention is believed to be particularly applicable for wall systems located in areas prone to measurable seismic events.
Increasingly, interconnected modular wall systems are being used to define offices, conference rooms, storage rooms, and workrooms. The wall systems are not designed to be load bearing. As such, they can be fastened to the floor and the suspended ceiling of a building at nearly any location. As the needs for the office space change, such as with a new tenant, the wall systems can be rearranged or replaced, as needed, without affecting the structural integrity of the building. An exemplary modular wall system is the Genius wall system, commercially available from Krueger International, Inc. of Green Bay, Wis.
New seismic regulations require that a suspended ceiling be able to sway like a pendulum a predetermined distance, e.g. one inch, in all directions in response to a seismic event. This can be particularly problematic for wall panels that are attached, using fasteners or similar connectors, directly to the suspended ceiling. Moreover, code requirements demand that the wall panels be able to withstand the impact of a seismic event. This has led to the design of sturdier wall panels. While having an improved response to seismic events, the seal between the suspending ceiling and the wall panel can be susceptible to sound and/or light transference. This has led to the need for a series of braces above the ceiling (called kicker braces) that support the walls that can be expensive and time consuming to install. The kicker braces attach to the top of the wall and to the building structure above the ceiling at 45 degrees every four feet. The penetration through the suspended ceiling has to be large enough for the brace plus one inch clearance around the brace to allow the ceiling to sway unobstructed. This penetration can be wider than the width of the wall, which can compromise the effectiveness of the wall system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a modular wall system for use in seismic active areas that is compliant with seismic-related building codes, but also provides noise and light abatement that does not penetrate the ceiling.